Olivia Jennings
Olivia Jennings is a main character on Go With the Flow. She is the second youngest child in the Jennings family, but she is the youngest girl. Olivia is the adorable little sister, but she has a mischievous side. Her parents are Kate and Rick Jennings, and her siblings are Matt, Lexi, Eli, Sadie, and Noah Jennings. Olivia is “portrayed” by Lily Rose Smith. Personality Olivia is like most little girls, she is sweet, adorable, and playful. She is also seen to be a bit mischievous, as seen in “Adventures in Jennings-sitting” when she covered Noah in stamps and tried to mail him away. She doesn’t really hang out with her older siblings. Biography Adventures in Jennings-sitting In this episode, Olivia is babysat by Matt and Lexi. She and Noah are described by their older siblings as “hard to take care of,” probably since they’re little. Pawn Shop, Gone Shop In this episode, Olivia is having fun in daycare until her dad puts Noah in with her, leading to her and the other 5-year-olds to declare war on the baby room. Movie Mayhem In this episode, Olivia and Noah do crazy things and keep Kate very occupied so that she never even realizes that Sadie isn’t there. And they don’t do it to help, they do it because that’s who they are. Physical Appearance Olivia has brown eyes and brown hair like her siblings and dad. She is probably around 3’7”. She has long hair like her sisters, which she usually wears down. She wears all kinds of clothes, but they‘re all cute. Family Noah Jennings Main article: Olivia and Noah Noah is Olivia’s baby brother, and only younger sibling, she was at first jealous that Noah was the new baby of the family, but she still cares about her little brother very much. In Adventures in Jennings-sitting, Olivia did try to mail Noah away, but hey, all siblings have their ups and downs. Eli Jennings Eli is Olivia’s older brother, they don’t usually hang out, and don’t always interact in most episodes. Olivia was taught that the opposite of good was Eli. Eli schemes with Sadie, usually making Olivia and Noah the victims of the schemes since they're jealous of them being the new babies of the family. Sadie Jennings Sadie is Olivia’s older sister, they don’t usually hang out, and don’t always interact in most episodes. Sadie has been seen jealous of Olivia for now officially being the youngest and “cutest” little girl in the family. When they do interact in episodes, they don’t always get along, and Sadie often wants to make Olivia and Noah the victim of her schemes since she still doesn’t like that they’re the new babies of the family. Lexi Jennings Lexi is Olivia’s oldest sister, they don’t interact much or hang out. Lexi doesn’t want to share a room with Olivia (“Adventures in Jennings-sitting”). Olivia hangs out with Noah and her parents more often, Lexi hangs out with Matt, Sadie, or the Older Kids. Matt Jennings Matt is Olivia’s oldest brother, they don’t interact much or hang out. Matt doesn’t want to babysit Olivia (or their other siblings) in Adventures in Jennings-sitting. Olivia hangs out with Noah and her parents more often, Matt hangs out with Lexi, Eli, or the Older Kids. In Movie Mayhem, Matt taught Olivia the opposite of up, fast, and happy. He also taught her that the opposite of good was Eli. Kate Jennings Kate is Olivia’s mother, she seems to think that Olivia is very cute and this leads to her being easily manipulated by Olivia more than her siblings. In Game Over, Olivia wants to be on Kate’s team saying “Mommy knows the most about the game.” Rick Jennings Rick is Olivia’s father, he easily falls for Olivia's manipulation. Rick at first doesn't want to stay home with Olivia and Noah when the Older Kids go to California, but he ended up liking staying with them. Olivia is one of the two kids in the family that doesn't seem to think that their father is somewhat uncool. Trivia * Olivia is the youngest girl in the Jennings Family. * She is five years old. * Olivia is one of the two main characters who doesn't go by a nickname. * She is not very close with her older siblings. * Olivia melted down by throwing a tantrum when she and Sadie came home from their grandparents’ house. * She wants to act older than she is. * Olivia got herself and Noah kicked out of a daycare. (“Pawn Shop, Gone Shop”) * Her zodiac sign is Cancer. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Jennings Family Category:Students Category:Jennings Girls